The wise man
by EpicEIF
Summary: Alright this is a story about two boys going to the champions mansion for pokemon... Or is it? It's creepy but it has a happy ending sort. :D I might make a series off it, I have been real lazy lately and busy.


**_Sorry for not making storys for a while a few things have been distracting me and I haven't truly been in the mood for romance as odd as that sounds... Well sorry for the delay on "My love Gardevoir" and I decided to ask my freind for help, enjoy this..._**

"So we do it together?" I said. "Yeah man all for one and one for all!" David exclamed with excitement. "Wouldn't miss it for the world bud." Mike said with confidence. We were going to see "the wise one", he was the elder of our village San Gardovio he built it from the ground up, was the Texonic region champion, and now he gives us our "life partners" they say if you get a pokemon from him you will be together forever. We saw the dirt road leading to his old mansion right outside the village. It was crawling with dark and ghost types, an eerie feeling was flowing though us. We finally got to the mansion and knocked on the twin doors, waiting for an answer. The door creeked open and we were met the champion with his Darkri and Shedinja. "Welecome young ones, would you like to come in?" He said with a kind hardy voice. We walked into this beautiful mansion with many ghost type pokemon floating around. "So you wish to gain your life partners?" He asked. "Yes sir we want to begin our pokemon journey together!" We exclaimed excited and eletric. "Well let the games begin..." He said with a grin on his face one that imprinted on my mind forever...

"Alright you first young man in the blue." He pointed to Mike. "Alright me first!" "Well young man what pokemon do you want if you can beat me you can keep it." He said showing his fangs. "A piplup of course." "Very well then a piplup it is." He tossed Mike a pokeball and pulled out his own. "Let the battle begin." With a sinister smile he tossed out a raichu. Mike tossed out his piplup and it started...

"Raichu thundershock!" "Dodge it piplup then use peck!" Piplup drilled its beak into raichu's skin. "Raichu, Irontail!" It bashed its silver tail into piplups head dazing him and utterly demolishing it "NOW HYPERBEAM!" The beam seemed to tear piplup to shreds, nothing was left of the little guy... Mike was on the floor crying over where the piplup used to be. "YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH" Mike ran toward the champ only to be stopped by the raichu. "Hey you boy in red." The champ turned his head to David completely unphased "your next" he said in a sick sing song tune.

David with tears in his eyes walked up and said "Charmeleon" "huh" "I want a charmeleon..." The champ bent over to David and handed him a pokeball. David tossed it and a charmeleon came out with excitement and no fear. "Go marshtomp." A strong looking marshtomp came out with battle scars and a face with no fear. "Lets go, Marshtomp mudslap!" "Charmeleon dodge it then use metal claw!" The charmeleon just barely got out of the way then slashed marshtomp's back making it screech and shoot blood out of its wounds. "Marshtomp use aquajet then A FULL OUT HYDROCANNON!" It slammed the charmeleon into the wall with aquajet jumped back and let it have it with hydrocannon... "NO STOP YOU PUT OUT HIS FLAME!" David was screaming at the top of his lungs as charmeleon was being crushed and flame was being put out. The marshtomp finally stopped then David rushed to his charmeleon, he dryed his tail and was trying to relight it with his lighter... It was useless not only was its flame put out but it's arms and legs were twisted and seemed to be broken its mouth was hanging open and it's eyes were lifeless...

"Now you" he pointed to me, I could barely see him with my tears I shook my head no weakly till he picked me up and put me on my feet. He starred into my eyes, I couldn't tell for how long but it seemed forever with his blood red eyes starring into mine making me feel worthless inside like I was the weakest thing on the planet and that I could never stop him. "A Gardevoir excellent choice." He knew what I wanted which only brought my tears to my eyes. He placed a pokeball in my hand and forced me to toss it. She was beautiful she did a quick twirl and looked at me smiling. "Go steelix". He threw a steelix out with its red eyes it looked fierce and intimidating.

"Let's begin are you ready?" He asked but I didn't answer I just stood there sobbing still. "Good, steelix use flashcannon." I snapped into action. "Gardevoir use reflect!" She made a barrier and it did no damage. "Steelix Bodyslam!" "No Gardevoir dodge it!" But it was too late Gardevoir got her upper body out of there but steelix crushed her hip and legs. "No why..." I said tears dropping to the floor. "NOW FINISH IT USE CRUNCH!" "Gardevoir use psychic, hypnosis, confusion USE ANYTHING!" She just lied there starring into my eyes, steelix scooped her up in his mouth. "I FORFIT JUST STOP THIS!" I said completely begging "Not aw aw no running from a trainer battle, STEELIX USE CRUNCH NOW!" I could think I just did I ran towards steelix yanked Gardevoir out of his mouth and doing so put myself in her place. I wouldn't see another pokemon dead that say, and I sworn I saw a tear in his eye... Everything went black...

We awoked in his mansion with tear stains our faces we got up and walked out of there... As odd as it seemed we just walked no running, no screaming, just walked. Halfway back to the village we saw the champion waving goodbye to the village with a Gardevoir, a wurmple, and a shiny Arcanine . We started running when we saw him turn around at us. "HEY WAIT UP" He screamed chasing up to us carrying his Gardevoir and wurmple so they could keep up with us. He was finally right behind us and we started crying and fell to the ground, he was confused but let his pokemon comfort us. His arcanine brushed against Mike, his wurmple crawled onto David's shoulder, and his Gardevoir put her hand on my cheek. We were brought back to reality. He sat down next to us and put his hand on my shoulder and he starred into my eyes but this time it was different his eyes were sea green it calmed me, told me I was going to be alright, and that his main concern was me right now. "Ahh you poor guys" he got up "I have seen some sick darkrai but that is disturbing." He pulled out some pokeballs and tossed them into the air "Alright come out guys!" It was a Charmeleon, a Piplup, and a Gardevoir. We hugged them with tears in our eyes, that moment pieced together our once broken hearts. "Sorry what you guys have been though I hope this could repay what you have been though and you" he put his hand on my shoulder once more "and what you did took true courage take this it's the least I can do." He took off a necklace with a black and white jem. "This is a dream stone it keeps you and your pokemon from getting nightmares and hurt from the move nightmare I had it when I was your age but I grew stronger with my pokemon like you three will grow stronger with yours now go on your adventure and grow stronger together!" From that day forward we trained together to grow stronger.

_**Well I hope you liked it and I will finish "Gardevoir, the love of my life" I changed the name thanks to the suggestion by a fan.**_


End file.
